Senbonzakura (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Senbonzakura. is the manifested spirit of Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. Character Outline His appearance is that of a masked samurai in full armor. He has long, dark brown hair with silver accessories and wears a golden accessory on his forehead that resembles a half-cherry blossom. From what little is seen from when his mask was broken apart, he appears to resemble Byakuya to a degree. Much like his master, he is portrayed as serious and uninterested in small-talk, as shown when he ignored Ruri'iro Kujaku. Though, unlike Byakuya, he occasionally has emotional outbursts. Senbonzakura seems to care for Sode no Shirayuki like Byakuya cares for Rukia. Synopsis Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He is the second-to-the-last of the Zanpakutō spirits to appear; he is seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits that appeared before the Shinigami who had gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. He, along with Hyōrinmaru and Ashisogi Jizō, appear seemingly out of thin air and walks past his former master before joining the rest of the spirits.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Later, he confronted Byakuya Kuchiki while he was defending Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Senbonzakura unleashed his Zanpakutō and seemingly defeated Byakuya.Bleach anime; Episode 231 The following morning, Ruri'iro Kujaku and Hōzukimaru attempt to interact with him, but he ignores them.Bleach anime; Episode 233 Following Ichigo's defeat of Muramasa, and Soifon's capture of Gegetsuburi's spirit, Ichigo is seen pursuing Hōzukimaru. While chasing the spirit, Ichigo is then attacked by a flurry of cherry blossom petals, Senbonzakura's signature move, but when Ichigo looks for the user, he sees Byakuya Kuchiki appear briefly on a tower and then disappear. He appears without warning in front of Haineko and Tobiume, effectively startling them. He asks them where Muramasa is, but the other spirits say they don't know. After this, he walks away and vanishes. and Muramasa after fighting Ichigo.]] He later reappears in front of Ichigo, Rangiku and Momo to defend Muramasa. He proceeds to fight against Ichigo and later disappears with Byakuya and Muramasa.Bleach anime; Episode 240 Although Byakuya has claimed that he is siding with Muramasa, Senbonzakura doesn't believe it. As a test of his loyalty, he commands his former master to destroy Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's Zanpakutō. Without hesitation, Byakuya fights and defeats her to the surprise of the other Zanpakutō spirits. Upon seeing Sode no Shirayuki fall, Senbonzakura, who is noticeably distraught, rushes to her and picks her blade up. With Muramasa vouching for Byakuya, the other spirits accept him. However, Senbonzakura doesn't, vowing to his former master that if he even acts the slightest bit suspicious, he would kill him. They attack the 6th Division and are confronted by Rukia and Renji. While Byakuya fights Renji, Senbonzakura fights Zabimaru. Although Zabimaru initially overwhelms him, once Senbonzakura performs Bankai, he is able to defeat the two. After the fight, he and Byakuya find Rukia outside the 6th Division headquarters with a battle-weary Renji. The other Zanpakutō spirits arrive to help, and they surround the two Shinigami. As they get ready to kill them, Senbonzakura, Byakuya, and the others are surrounded by Soifon, the Onmitsukidō, and other Shinigami. Senbonzakura quickly engages Ichigo once again and has his Shikai quickly defeated, after which they immediately release their Bankai. After Ichigo initially defeats Senbonzakura again, the Zanpakutō spirit takes advantage of Ichigo letting his guard down while focusing on Byakuya and launches him into Ashisogi Jizō's poison mist before escaping with Byakuya.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Senbonzakura later accompanies Muramasa and Byakuya to the Karakura Town. When Byakuya leaves Muramasa's side to check there are no Hollows nearby, Senbonzakura goes with him in order to keep an eye on him.Bleach anime; Episode 248 When Muramasa approaches Kōga's seal, he is cut off by Uryū and Sado. Senbonzakura appears to fight them off as Muramasa finally releases Kōga. However, instead of thanking Muramasa, Kōga believed the Zanpakutō spirit abandoned him back then and decided to kill him. He was stopped by Byakuya. Senbonzakura appeared and revealed the whole story to Ichigo and Rukia. Senbonzakura explained that back during the initial attack of the Zanpakutō rebellion, he did indeed get hypnotized by Muramasa, but was freed from his control by Byakuya. Byakuya then resolved to end the threat of Kōga once and for all and had Senbonzakura pretend to still be with Muramasa. Senbonzakura then joins Byakuya in fighting Kōga. When Kōga's unique hypnotic powers begin affecting Byakuya, Senbonzakura uses his powers to level the battlefield. Senbonzakura and Byakuya then unleash their Bankai, forcing Kōga on the defensive. The fight then comes to a final clash, with Byakuya as the victor. Proud of his partner, Senbonzakura congratulates Byakuya while helping him stand.Bleach anime; Episode 253 The two then quickly went to deal with Muramasa, soon discovering his Hollow transformation into a giant dome-like structure that opened a huge Garganta and continued to call forth Gillians. Senbonzakura then joined Byakuya in closing the gate by pouring their energy into the gate's sides. When it was clear their energy alone would not be enough, the other Shinigami and Zanpakuto joined into close the gate. Afterwards, Senbonzakura asked Byakuya how he was. Byakuya merely told him not to look down on him, making Senbonzakura smile.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown from his short skirmish against Byakuya, one of the most skilled swordsman in the whole of Soul Society, Senbonzakura possesses highly proficient skill. Enhanced Speed: Senbonzakura has shown tremendous speed. He was able to keep on equal footing with one as fast as Byakuya, further showing Senbonzakura's level of speed. Immense Spiritual Power: It is stated by Ichigo that Senbonzakura has the same reiatsu as Byakuya, who has immense spiritual pressure. Zanpakutō At anytime, Senbonzakura is able to manifest the sealed sword form of his former self with a square open frame crossguard that resembles a four-pane window. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command . :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in the wielder's hand. Senbonzakura can also transform himself into these many small blades.Bleach anime; episode 252 While the blades are supposedly too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging the hilt, Senbonzakura can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 17 *'Bankai': : Senbonzakura drops his sword, then it phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand outwards, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. These thousand swords then scatter into countless flying blades that Senbonzakura can manipulate freely. :Bankai Special Ability: Senbonzakura's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. :* : This form unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Senbonzakura and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While the swords can be mentally controlled as with his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. :* : This form organizes the tiny blades into a spherical formation of over 100 million tiny blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. References Navigation es:Senbonzakura (espíritu) Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters